


All the love and luck in the world

by Komahina_Trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Christmas, Drabbles, Fluff, Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komahina_Trash/pseuds/Komahina_Trash
Summary: With Hinata there, the snow suddenly seemed so much more beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas <3

Snow never falls like people say in poems and fairy tales. Flakes don't gently drift down like feathers; they don't shine like glitter.  
They just fall. That's it.

There isn't anything beautiful about it. Nothing special. They were just there...and then not. Melting into a gathering of themselves.

And the colour?

_How Komaeda detested that colour._  
White and pathetic. As though it couldn't even be bothered to _try._

He sat by the bank of a river, leaning back on a cloaked rock. The water danced and flowed over itself by his feet and he shivered, not even wearing his jacket in the freezing conditions. Dropping a hand to the snow next to him, the boy watched as it began to melt from his body heat.

It was just as weak and pale _and pathetic_ as he.

Komaeda tilted his head back, watching the grey clouds above him and wondering how much of the snow had fallen into his messy hair.

A flake landed on his nose, desperately trying to _be_ before disappearing into an unnoticeable pool on the boy's skin.

He was aware of the snow on his eyelashes and aware that he should go back inside, but he felt relaxed surrounded by the rank simplicity of the frozen rain.

He closed his eyes.

It felt nice to be selfish for once.

It was nice to not have to worry about pleasing others.

The river seemed to beckon him closer with each ripple, the snow and the gentle wind now urging him closer to his end.

But he couldn't die yet.

He had something very important to do.

“Nagito! There you are- Jesus Christ. What the hell are you doing out here?!”

Komaeda couldn't help but smile, turning slowly to face Hinata. He stood up, muscles tense from the cold and lifted his arm, opening his hand. 

A tiny black box with a myrtle green ribbon.

 

“Merry Christmas.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, Komaeda got him a little silver pendant thing that says, "All the love and luck in the world." (((hence the title)))  
> Well. He did in my mind at least.  
> I'd love any feedback, and have a good Christmas! x


End file.
